hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail (Living Legends)
"Y-You! Your father ruined my life! Now I'll take back their power to restore mine!" Abigail is the titular character from Living Legends: Uninvited Guests and the game's true antagonist. She is based on the witch or fairy who turned the prince into the beast in the original fairy tale. Story Prior to the story, Abigail was worshiped by the people for her wish granting power. However, those wishes come with disastrous consequences. Although the detail is unclear, the mural in the temple in the bog describes the destruction of an ancient city. She also gained immortality and tremendous magical power by placing her memories, tears, and broken heart inside certain special objects, suggesting that perhaps she didn't start out evil but became one due to an unfulfilled love that broke her heart. During this time, the hunter Radford came to her for a request to save his ill wife and unborn daughter. The Witch complied and gave him a Magic Rose that is capable of saving one life with the sacrifice of another. Radford's wife chose to sacrifice her life to save her daughter, naming her Beatrice before she passed away. Witnessed Abigail's malevolent deeds, King George Bonnett, Radford, and several brave men managed to capture Abigail and imprison her. However, the Witch managed to escape. She vowed to take revenge upon those that imprisoned her and their descendants. Abigail began her plan by becoming close to Radford's eldest daughter Clara. Taking advantage of Clara's sadness over the her mother's death, Abigail sealed the young girl's happy memories with her family inside a Dream Catcher, and manipulated Clara to hate Beatrice for being the cause of their mother's death. Shortly before Beatrice's wedding to Leo, George's son, Abigail gave Clara potion that will transform Beatrice into a hideous beast. The Witch warned Clara that should the curse be removed, then she'll have to suffer for it the same way as her sister. Even though it was Leo who was cursed instead, the plan failed thank the intervention of Leo's cousin and Beatrice who managed to break the curse. With Clara being imprisoned for her crime, Abigail decided to take the matter into her own hands. Using her magic, she controlled the transformed Clara and had her brought Beatrice to her in the deepest part of the secret bog and kidnapped numerous the people, intending to use her as a bait to lure Leo in and finally exact her revenge against father once an for all. However, Leo managed to free Clara from her control by releasing her happy memories that was sealed inside the Dream Catcher. With Clara's aids, Leo succeeded in recoving the artifacts containing the witch's weaknesses and enchanted the Dream Catcher, allowing him to finally defeat Abigail. With her death, Clara, Beatrice, the townpeople, and the captive souls were released, ending Abigail's reign of terror once and for all. Gallery abigailmural1.jpg Trivia * The detail about Abigail's broken heart appears to be based on the fact that the Prince from the original tale rejecting the fairy in her beggar guise. * Abigail continues the trend of "Wish Granter" characters being the game's true antagonist. Category:Characters Category:Living Legends Category:Antagonists Category:True Antagonists